Neglect
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Ron POV. Post DH. Neglecting me wasn’t nearly as painful as I thought it would be. I learned to deal with her coming home late, I learned to cope with the fact that she was seen with different males from time to time.


Title: Neglect

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please sod off.

Summary: Ron POV. Post DH. Neglecting me wasn't nearly as painful as I thought it would be. I learned to deal with her coming home late, I learned to cope with the fact that she was seen with different males from time to time.

Rating: K+

**Neglect**

Everyday is the same blissful ignorance that I am used to. I hesitantly wake from my slumber by my screeching wife, Hermione. I then head to the washroom to get freshened up, and then reluctantly greet my unhappy kids at breakfast.

Life wasn't always like this. My life was once filled with happiness beyond belief. My beautiful Hermione, and I. But as she climbed up higher in the corporate ladder at the Ministry, the colder she became.

First was her negligence of me, I was fine with that. I accepted the fact that work was more important that me. After all, she was Hermione, the brightest woman of our age. She deserved to go far, deserved far more than I can give her. Yes, I may be the co-owner of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, but a woman like her doesn't want money. She craved authority, power, and fame. Three things that I so pitifully lacked in her opinion.

Neglecting me wasn't nearly as painful as I thought it would be. I learned to deal with her coming home late, I learned to cope with the fact that she was seen with different male Ministry officials from time to time, I learned to cope with things I would have never stood for when I was younger. I carefully trapped myself with her, making excuses for her changes.

But what truly hurt me was my kids. It's like they grew up without a mother. Never had Hermione ever put Hugo and Rose to sleep, never had she held them when the pair of them had nightmares, never had she loved them like she should have. Never. All they known from Hermione were the shrill screeches, the glares, and the repetitive quotes of "I am busy, go to your father."

In those times, surprisingly one person was there for me. Luna Lovegood. Yes, she may have been a bit odd at times, but truly she is the most caring person I've met. Her big round hazel eyes, her great wisdom, her open mind, and her faith. Everything about her was spiritual. I don't think I've ever felt spiritually connected to Hermione. Never. I was always the underachiever, I was never good enough. But not with Luna, when I am with her, it's like the only people who exist are my kids and her.

I remember the first time she moved into our neighborhood. Hermione was very displeased. Saying they shouldn't let people like her live in a up-scale Wizarding suburb. But I couldn't help but disagree. A person like Luna was exactly what the neighborhood needed. Luna was a flash of light.

Hugo and Rose, of course, took a immediate liking to her. Who wouldn't? I used to sit silently on the couch as I watched her tell my kids stories about "Crumpled Horned Snorckacks, Nargles, and Blibbering Humdingers". They used to listen so intently to her stories, and she loved telling them. Hugo and Rose not only liked Luna do to her story telling ability, but also because of her kind, and caring nature.

I remember the day Hugo feel off his broom. The boy only fell 5 feet, and I swear the whole house was in chaos. Sometimes I think Hugo cried more than Rose when Rose was little. Then of course came Luna to my rescue as she heard my drama-king son crying like a heart-broken girl.

I never seen that side of Luna before. She took Hugo in her arms, and slowly rocked him until he was clam, and then mended his wound on his knee. She looked so beautiful. I always imagined Hermione doing something like that with our kids. But I can only dream right? I think that was around the time I realized that I was slowly falling in love with her. Even if I didn't want to, it didn't matter. It was beyond my control. After years of being in a cold and uncaring relationship with Hermione, I needed to something to soothe my heart of the traitorous pain Hermione filled it with all these years. I needed love, I needed her, I needed Luna.

I asked myself why I didn't see it before. Luna was perfect in every way. Luna was everything that Hermione was not. She was warm, while Hermione was cold. She was open-minded, while Hermione was as close-minded as anyone can get. She was loving, while Hermione thought that love existed with only the Ministry.

Sometimes, spite myself, I wonder if Hermione and I were truly meant to be. After the war everything seemed so rushed, and I had myself convinced that I belonged with her. And without planning it, I made the biggest mistake of my life that my kids are paying for.

As I take a seat in between Hugo and Rose, I look at Hermione who has her face buried in the Morning Prophet. Typical, this is exactly how it's been for the last 7 years. Without even wanting to look at her a second longer than I have to I return to my breakfast, and silently joke with my two beautiful kids.

One of my eyes remain attached to Hermione. She slowly sips her coffee, while she devours the Daily Prophet. So much for claiming that she once hated the Newspaper with a passion, and now she can't live without it. I watch her as she stands, and puts her long black cloak on. And finally she looks at my direction, I glare at her, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"When are you going to work?" asked Hermione in the new haughty voice she adopted at the Ministry.

I stared at her. It's like I never knew her. She is a stranger.

"Later today." I replied in the same cold voice as her.

Saying nothing in reply, and with a distasteful look at Hugo who was slopping cereal all over himself, she apparated out of the house, without even saying goodbye to her kids.

I sigh, as I squeeze my daughter's little hands. And with a flick of my wand I clean up the mess that Hugo made.

"Guess who is coming over later today?" I ask my sullen kids.

"Aunt Luna?" asked Hugo, his eyes brightening rapidly.

Ron smiled at Hugo's reaction. That the kind of look he yearned to see when Hermione was with them, but no, his kids got that reaction from Luna. A woman whom had no connection to them, but had every connection Hermione didn't have.

Rose face lit up as well. I loved seeing them happy. Whenever I see my kids smile, it's almost as if all the pain and emptiness in my heart didn't exist. I feel content, I feel free.

After cleaning the kitchen, I take my kids to the backyard for a fly.

Rose is brilliant. She almost flies as good as James, and he is about 2 years older than her. It was plain to see that Rose was going to be a natural with a broom. Just like her Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry.

At the thought of Harry and Ginny I can't help but feel a prang of jealously. They have the perfect family. The kind of family that I want. I see Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and darling Lily; and truly wish I had a family like that. I want to see myself happy with Hermione, and my kids by my side.

But as time passed by, the permanent picture of Hermione that I had etched in my heart slowly turned into the beautifully graceful picture of Luna Lovegood.

I long to see myself with her. I can almost picture Luna loving my kids the way I wanted Hermione to, I can see Luna kissing them goodnight, I can see Luna feeding them, I can see Luna crying on their first day at Hogwarts. Everything is filled with Luna.

It's getting to the point where I can't fight it anymore. I want freedom. I want Luna. I want my kids to never be neglected again. I want my perfect family.

They say Wizarding divorces are easy. One signature is all that it takes. But am I ready to do that. Am I ready to pursue Luna? Am I ready to let Hermione go? Yes.

Truth is, I am not. No matter how much I say it. A part of me wishes she'll come back to us. Because I know that the moment my Hermione comes back, is the moment I'll forget Luna. It'll be like she never existed.

So I'll continue to secretly glance at Luna when she is not looking. Continue to dream about a family with her, and my kids, and continue that until I have my Hermione back. But until then all Rose, Hugo, and I can do is pretend Luna is Hermione.

_

* * *

A/N: As many of you can see I decided to step out of my Sirius/Hermione cave. Lol. Don't worry! That's still my OTP, but I really want to explore other ships. There are a couple of them I am taking interest to like JamesJr./Teddy, Harry/Teddy, Harry/Ron, and a couple of others. So maybe in the future I might do a oneshot for all these couples, but for now I am content with Ron/Luna, because I think they have major potential._


End file.
